Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation typically involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
When performing subterranean operations, it is often desirable to obtain information about the subterranean formation. One method of obtaining information about the formation is the use of a sonic well logging tool. A sonic well logging tool may emit an acoustic signal, which propagates through the formation to at least one receiver. The travel time of the acoustic signal from the tool to the receiver may be used to calculate the speed of the acoustic tone through the formation. Properties of the formation may be determined by comparing the speed of the acoustic tone to the speed of sound through various types of rock and fluid that may be encountered in subterranean operations.